Sueños De Primavera
by Gabriel H. A
Summary: Todos pueden creen y obedecer a su corazon Pequeño fanfic de Kyoko y Ayano
–Momentos aquellos hermosos y duraderos, serán siempre atesorados en nuestros corazones– palabras pronunciadas por Kyōko, claro que nadie se lo esperaba. Al menos no ella

Al cobijo de la sombra de un árbol dos chicas adolescentes comparten lo que sin duda sería un momento que vivirá en sus corazones por siempre. Ayano y Kyōko juntas al fin después de lo que para ellas fue un martirio. Claro que desde el punto de vista de terceros eso siempre será una exageración. _"solo serán dos meses"_ sabias palabras de la siempre confiable Yui. Pero como siempre su buena amiga rubia exageraba la situación.

–es hermoso… ¿verdad Kyōko?-

Pero como todo tiene una lógica bastante extraña para Kyōko, declaró rotundamente y acusó a su amiga de quererle robar el corazón de su amada tsundere. Y por si fuera poco se sumaba el hecho de que Yui no tenía a nadie en su corazón, lo cual es bastante extraño siendo ya una chica de 20 años

–sí, pero nada en este mundo podrá ser tan bello como tu amor mío–

–Kyōko… que cosas dices…–

–por cierto ¿existe esa palabra? Podrá, podara, podará, podrido…–

–¡ya deja de hablar!—

Luego de una larga charla sobre el _por qué_ de muchas cosas, entre ellas los no gustos de Yui, Kyōko con la confianza en su amiga ya recuperada, se embarcó en un vuelo hacia tierras lejanas, dejando atrás a su amada de la coleta.

–buuu~…–

En ese lapso de tiempo la rubia pudo poner en claras todas sus ideas sobre la vida, pero mando al diablo todo luego de comprender que lo único importante para ella es el amor de Ayano.

–No empieces–

La iteración con su nuevo entorno era bastante malo por no decir nulo, el decaimiento y la tristeza que a menudo hacia su presencia, la forzaban a atravesar el mundo solo para volver a estar entre sus brazos, pero la imaginación no bastaba. Kyōko extrañaba todo lo que tenía que ver con Ayano; su voz, su cabello, sus incontables sonrojos y adorables tartamudeos.

–Amorcito ¿Por qué?—

–n… no me di-digas así–

Solo se la pasaba a cada momento recorriendo sus labios con los dedos, imaginando el roce de aquellos dulces labios que provocaban en ella una descarga de emociones descomunales. El chat no era suficiente, las video llamadas no eran suficiente. Kyōko necesitaba sentirla abrazarla besarla y apapacharla fuertemente y jamás soltarla.

–pero amorcito, sabes cuánto te he necesitado en estos siglos–

–no exageres, solo fueron dos meses–

Recuerda haber contado los minutos, aunque en realidad eran segundos. De todas formas perdió la cuenta en algún momento del camino cruel que realiza el tiempo. Conforme pasaron los días Kyōko casi no podía controlarse a sí misma, diariamente buscaba en su buzón de correos aquellos textos que aunque sean solo letras, para ella tenían mucho significado. Ayano la estaría esperando no importase cuanto tiempo tendría que pasar, el momento de su reencuentro seria mágico

–para mi fueron como dos años… Acaso… no me extrañaste–

–yo…–

Recuerda haber corrido hacia ella en el momento que descendió del avión, recuerda haber tenido que regresar al aeropuerto al día siguiente en busca de su equipaje. Pero lo que más recuerda, fue aquel momento en que volvió a sentir aquellos labios hacer presión sobre los suyos, y esa expresión tal linda de Ayano sonrojada mientras desviaba la mirada para que la rubia no la notara, pero era inútil pues abrazándola volvió a besarla una y otra vez.

–no me extrañaste… snif snif…–

–¡no! Yo si… eso… que yo… ya sabes–

Y después de haber sido recibida por su amada, Kyōko recupero todos sus ánimos aunque ciertamente exageraba.

–¿no lo sé?... dime… o me pondré muy triste–

–¡ya, si te extrañe, te extrañe con cada parte de mi ser, todos los días lo único que hacía era pensar en ti! ¡Contenta!—

–ehehe… ya lo sabía–

Ahora, juntas mientras miraban el hermoso paisaje primaveral del parque, Kyōko y Ayano compartían un momento de pareja. Sea o no considerado algo romántico para muchos, para ellas estar al lado de la persona a quien le han jurado su amor era suficientemente romántico.

–Ayano– Kyōko estaba acostada, con la cabeza sobre las piernas de su amada

–Si– Ayano acariciaba el dorado cabello de Kyōko mientras le dedicaba una muy sincera sonrisa

–Te amo– Kyōko fue audaz al levantarse de su cómoda almohada y tomar entre sus manos el rostro de Ayano

–Te amo Kyōko–

Felices ellas compartirían bellos momentos como aquellos besos a veces fugaces, a veces apasionados. Pero siempre con mucho amor.

–¿quieres otra taza de té amorcito?–

–no me digas así, pero si quiero–

-¿Quieres otro besito amorcito?-

 **Y en este preciso momento, me doy cuenta de lo tonto que soy, pero bueno. La vida es así, uno puede soñar, y eso es algo que nadie me quitara jamás. Por lo demás… yo Gabriel HISTORIAS ABURRIDAS me despido. Nos vemos en cualquiera de las historias que debo actualizar "deseo" y "cuentos de la nieve".**

 **Ya saben… si les gusta el YuixAyano o el AyanoxKyōko, paseen por "deseo" no les puedo decir que les va a encantar pero al menos tengo que intentarlo.**

 **Y si quieres leer algo diferente y totalmente fuera de sí que hará que me odien por el resto de sus días, pues… pasen y lean "cuentos de la nieve" si ya sé que las cosas no pintan nada bien, pero confíen en mí. ¿o no?**


End file.
